


Silence After The Storm

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome is not something Bellamy would normally do. Except, of course, he already has, and in hindsight, it was massively stupid of him to count on Raven never finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts).



> This is what happens when I get an email saying "Consider a thing: Nate/Raven/Bellamy", and it turns out I don't need any further prompting.

A threesome is not something Bellamy would normally do. Except, of course, he already has, and in hindsight, it was massively stupid of him to count on Raven never finding out.

“What was it like?” she asks him in bed one day. It makes him tense in an instant.

“Crowded.”

“Oh come on.” She props herself up on her hand and looks at him, stubborn but playful. “You can tell me. I won’t judge, I promise.”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

It’s a weak joke, and for a second, Bellamy considers whether he’d be ready to start eating Raven out now, just to distract her. As it turns out: yes. Yes he would. Of course he would.

He’s kissing his way down her stomach when she combs her fingers through his hair in a lazy motion, then pulls on it lightly to ask him to look up.

“So you wouldn’t do it again?”

***

There is a line Bellamy draws between his life now, and his life then; back in camp, right after landing, things happened that have no place between him and Raven, and most days, he tries not to think about them.

Of course now that she reminded him, all he does is think about them.

Camp Jaha is a calm place, all things considered, and that leaves Bellamy with more thinking time than is strictly necessary. The questions Raven asks him are loaded, but he isn't entirely sure in what way. 

"I can hear you thinking, you know," Nate tells him late one evening. Bellamy might be sleeping at Raven's more often than not nowadays, but technically, he's still rooming with Nate Miller. Because, apparently, he has this unfortunate ability to always surround himself with people too smart and too perceptive for his own good.

"Trying to figure out something Raven said."

Nate gives him a mocking look, a rare treat ever since Mount Weather, and just that makes Bellamy smile in his bunk. There is a reason why he's still officially stationed here, a reason why he sleeps in this bed at least two or three nights every week. When they first got out of that damn mountain, Nate barely spoke at all.

"What, in her secret girl language? Give me a break. Can't you go and ask her?"

Ask her if she thinks he'll cheat on her? Great thinking there, Nate.

"Please don't give me relationship advice. Ever."

"Relationship, huh? You have it that bad?"

Apparently he does.

***

It's not like Raven doesn't trust him. They're past that, they were past that even before they first kissed. It was life and death here on the ground, and Raven knows that they're both the kind of people who never stop being loyal to those they've been through hell with. They might be unsure about many things in this fragile, new _thing_ they share; about love or about the future. But friendship and mutual trust? Those are rock solid.

But Raven has a history that Bellamy remembers all too well, and, friendship or not, that would make a girl careful.

"Are you worried I might miss it?" he asks out of the blue when they're having dinner after work a few days later. "Being with other people?"

He has to wait for Raven to swallow, then stare at her plate for a few seconds.

"Not why I asked."

"Oh."

This solves his problem for him, but also opens an entirely new can of worms, and Bellamy gives himself a moment to think before he speaks again.

"I didn't have a threesome because I wanted to have fun. I did it because I wanted everyone to see me have fun."

"But you think it's fun?"

“I think it’s… I don’t know. Raven, are you trying to talk me into bringing in another girl?”

“No. Not a girl.”

***

To Raven’s credit, she drops the subject the moment he says no, but she does take him to bed later that night, their conversation still alive in their heads, and it doesn’t escape Bellamy's notice that they both come so hard they almost see stars again. Go figure.

But there is still a long way from a thing that gets you off when you think about it to a thing that gets you off when you do it, so Bellamy tries very hard not to jump to conclusions. It doesn’t really make a difference to him whether Raven thinks about them having a threesome with a guy or with a girl – what freaks him out is that, apparently, she gave it enough thought already to know immediately which she prefers.

Did she, he wonders, go so far as to have a specific guy in mind?

They spend the next evening in his quarters, playing cards with Miller, and there is tension in the air that wasn’t there before; a kind of electricity that surges from Bellamy’s very fingertips when he tries to deal on their excuse for a table. When he almost knocks it over again, trying to fit his long legs comfortably under it, Nate laughs and holds it it still for him, and Bellamy has a strange feeling that Raven is watching, keeps watching, her eyes darting from his knees to Nate’s fingers.

_Oh._

***

It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before. Nate is a friend, has been a friend almost from the start, and he has a sort of ease about him that Bellamy likes; an air of careless confidence boosted up by a clever tongue and a sharp mind. He's so damn reasonable that even growing up on Alpha couldn't do him much damage, and Bellamy can easily imagine falling in love with him, had their lives gone quite differently. But it is what it is; he's with Raven now, and if there is still a fascination in him that Raven managed to pick up on, maybe he should work on that. Bellamy Blake is many things, but he likes to think that what he isn't is the kind of guy who cheats, not even in the privacy of his mind.

What he should do is offer to move out from Nate's and move in with Raven instead, but it seems like a nuclear option he isn't really ready for yet. Nate is better now, yes, but not well enough to be left alone, and no one else is jumping in to keep him company. It's not like most of their people are in any shape to take care of another person, and truth to be told, neither is Bellamy, but it’s different with him. He won’t get better unless he starts, _keeps_ taking care of someone. So it’s important that Miller doesn’t get left alone. For more than one reason.

(There was, once upon a time, a thing with Monty, but it went sour, and it's none of Bellamy’s business to ask.)

So for now, he tries to keep himself in check, stern and serious, and determined not to sabotage what he has with Raven. He might not be the jealous type, but she most definitely is, and he doesn’t want to risk her patience running out. So he decides to behave.

He lasts a week. Or, to be more precise, Raven does.

***

It's tempting fate, Bellamy knows, having Raven over now that things are so tense, but Nate is at his dad's, and it's not like they plan anything other than having dinner. There is nothing sinister, it seems at first, about the two of them sharing a meal in the safety of Bellamy’s quarters. Except they've both been having trouble keeping their hands to themselves lately, and, well. Things happen.

They’re too busy making out to hear footsteps approaching, and so the result is painfully predictable. Nate trips over Raven's discarded shirt when he walks in without knocking, then swears like a sailor, and Bellamy feels a surge of panic that makes him go motionless.

And after a second, painfully hard.

He looks at Raven, shamefaced, and tries to asses the damage; they're both still wearing pants, but there is no way in hell she hasn't noticed. Not with the way she's straddling him. Except what he sees in Raven's face isn't hurt, or anger, or resentment, but something deeper and more intense that finally makes things click in his head.

She was never worried or jealous, never distrustful. She was, she _is_ , hungry.

"Sorry, guys, I'll just... I'll grab a jacket and fuck off. Sorry," says Nate quickly, and Raven fixes her gaze on Bellamy as if she was asking a question. So he nods.

"Don't go." Her voice is low and raspy, and it gives her words a dirty lilt that goes completely over Nate's head.

"Nah, come on, I don't wanna bother you. Have fun."

So Bellamy reaches out very deliberately, and wraps his fingers around Nate’s wrist.

"What Raven is trying to say is: you're not bothering us."”

He can actually see Nate swallow as he takes in his meaning; watches him inhale deeply, then take a cautious step forward, and lean in for a kiss. 

It’s slow, and deep, and a little bit scratchy, since, unlike Bellamy, Nate doesn’t really give a shit about shaving on a regular basis. Even when he pulls back, hand still on Bellamy’s cheek, he’s careful not to touch Raven; maybe because, unlike the two of them, she’s already topless. Or maybe he needs further invitation.

Raven watches them breathlessly, her hips pressing hard against Bellamy’s, and she catches Nate’s gaze as soon as he straightens up. Then gives him his invitation.

“Sit here,” she says, patting a spot on the bed right behind her. “And do that again.”

Nate gives her a wide grin, but obeys quickly, because apparently it has universal effect, Raven using this tone of voice. He’s seated in a heartbeat, close and comfortable, his knees bumping against Bellamy’s, his hands sliding gently up and down Raven’s sides.

There is a moment of graceless fumbling as they all try to figure out how to move against each other, but in the end, they settle on something quite simple: Nate and Bellamy making out slowly as their hands caress Raven’s torso, her gasps making them kiss harder. Deeper. Soon, they have her whimpering, and grinding against Bellamy in earnest, so he unbuttons her pants with a quick, practiced movement… and fails to slide his hand inside her underwear.

“You’re too close,” he mutters against Nate’s lips. “Move back a bit.”

What he doesn’t expect is Nate pulling away completely, and lifting Raven into his own lap.

“Come on now. Don’t half-ass it,” he teases, but there is something in his voice that makes Bellamy look up; fascination and wonder, like they were letting him in on some big secret.

They work together to get Raven out of the rest of her clothes, then Nate goes back to palming her breasts while Bellamy moves down. His mouth is inches from her clit when he feels a small hand grab on his hair, and when he risks a glance up, the view takes his breath away: Raven’s other hand is gripping Nate by the hair as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, gentle and playful, but strangely careful, as if he was handling something precious.

Well, maybe they all are.

They stay like this until Raven comes, her hands keeping them where she wants them as she arches under Bellamy’s mouth, so full of want she seems too big for her own skin. It’s like she comes undone after two weeks of relentless build-up, then collapses, boneless and sated, and filled to the brim with their attention.

They let silence settle around them after that, let themselves cool down and breathe it in. To Bellamy’s surprise, he doesn’t panic again, even though he has Nate’s arms wrapped protectively around Raven right on his line of sight. Somehow, it feels right, it feels familiar and safe. Those two here, he realizes, are the closest friends he’s had in his life, and they’ve been through hell together. They all deserve something good now, in this silence after the storm.

“So. This is why the two of you have been so weird lately,” says Nate eventually, his lips almost touching Raven’s shoulder.

“You’ve noticed?” Raven almost manages to sound casual, and she definitely looks the part, sprawled between them stark naked, but her voice is still a little raspy. “We’ve been… Well, to be fair, we’ve been _not_ talking about you.”

That makes Nate laugh, but when he looks at Bellamy again, he seems a bit tense. Wary.

“You both know I’m in love with someone else, right? I’m not saying I’m not having fun, but…”

“But you’re not here to stay,” Bellamy picks up as Nate hesitates. “Noted.”

Maybe it’s better this way. To call it _fun_ when they can’t say _love_ , but are too damn tired to sift through their minds in search of better words.

Nate relaxes visibly when he hears that, especially since Raven confirms with a nod, but he’s still looking at them curiously, gaze darting from one to the other.

“So, what’s next? Is there a next? I mean, if you guys agreed on something…”

“We agreed on having dinner and talking shop tonight,” says Bellamy with a smile, and automatically turns his eyes to Raven. “We might’ve gone a bit off script.”

His understatement makes her let out a laugh, but then she moves a few inches away from Nate to have a clear view, and her face goes suddenly serious. Hesitant.

“I was wondering if you’d let me…” She bites her lip, then sighs impatiently, as if annoyed by her own shyness. “I want to watch you fuck.”

Nate laughs out loud, unfamiliar with Raven’s brand of bluntness when it comes to sex, but Bellamy just tilts his head. He can see now that there is so much more to this threesome deal for Raven than simply satisfying her hunger or humoring his fascination. This? It feels like a test. Like chasing away a ghost.

“You sure?”

He crawls up to kiss her as soon as she nods, forgetting about Nate for a minute. Nate is fine for now. Raven? That’s up for debate. Still, she kisses him fiercely, and when her hands grip his hips, he understands her question immediately, and gives her a smile. _Okay._

“Can you do it like this?” she asks Nate. “Can you… Is this okay?”

“I still got some lube in the stuff I brought with me. Let me get it.” Look how loudly he doesn’t say: _I brought with me from Mount Weather._

Bellamy gives Raven another kiss before he gets up and strips quickly, then returns to where he was: on his hands and knees, Raven’s body relaxed beneath him, close enough so they can kiss again as they wait for Nate to undress and rummage through his stuff. Then there is a rustle of sheets, and a small, wet sound, and a slick finger pushing inside Bellamy until he breaks the kiss and moans.

“Easy,” coos Nate, his hand steady on Bellamy’s hip. “Have you done this before?”

“Yeah…” A deep breath. “Yes. Go on.”

It’s the strangest sensation; Raven’s hands gentle on his face, and greedy in his hair, sometimes sliding curiously down his chest, and Nate’s long fingers spreading him open like he’s precious. He can tell they’re giving each other some kind of a look as they both touch him, but it quite literally goes over his head, and anyway, he’s a bit lost in it; in feeling surrounded and cared for, and exactly where he’s supposed to be. When Raven pushes herself up a bit, to rest her hand on top of Nate’s, both of them holding Bellamy’s hip steady as Nate starts entering him, he isn’t surprised at all.

Nate is slow at first, and Bellamy appreciates the effort, but before he can say anything about it, Raven’s hand slides from his hip to his cock, and gives him a light squeeze. Predictably, he doesn’t need much after that.

What he’ll remember the most about this night is a moment of calm; once he’s done spilling himself in Raven’s hand, for one glorious minute, everything goes quiet in his head, and all he can feel is his own heavy breath, the weight of his forehead pressing against Raven’s sternum, and a very light kiss Nate leaves between his shoulder blades as he slips out of him, smiling and spent.

They all fall asleep together, but Nate wakes up all cramped up in the middle of the night, and before Bellamy, forever a light sleeper, can ask him what’s wrong, he gives him a brief peck on the lips, drops a kiss on Raven’s forehead, and moves to his own bunk.


End file.
